


in sickness and in health, and... in coldness and in warmth?

by joshriktwo (joshriku)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriktwo
Summary: It's a little hard for Linhardt to adapt to Faerghus—the chilling weather, not knowing many people... luckily, his husband Felix is ready to help.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	in sickness and in health, and... in coldness and in warmth?

**Author's Note:**

> for @orbitzhongli on twitter! thank you so much again!♥♥

“I’m home,” Felix announces as he enters their house.

There is no response back, so he shrugs off his coat and heads for their bedroom. It _is_ a little late, so Linhardt must be asleep already. When he opens the door, he’s surprised by two candles lit up on the desk and Linhardt leaning over it, most likely reading something.

He turns as soon as he hears Felix, though, seeming surprised. “Felix! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Felix shakes his head. Of course he didnʼt—he knows by now itʼs sometimes impossible to break Linhardt's concentration. “Glad to see our home is guarded so well by you.”

“Ah, come on, now,” Linhardt says, and Felix drops the act. He smiles, walking across the room to where he is, and leaning down for a kiss. “Did you have a good day?”

“Did _you?”_ Felix asks back, because, well, his days are pretty normal now. Training. Meetings with Dimitri. Doing all sorts of chores with his friends, and of course, Linhardt. It’s normal, but...welcomed. “I see you’re still reading.”

“Ah, well,” he closes the book, turning around to fully face him. “Sleeping was proving to be quite the arduous task.”

“Hm? To you?” Felix chuckles, a tad dry. “Hell must be freezing over.”

“Yes, I truly expect some _things_ to be freezing over,” Linhardt explains with a sigh. “Me, most of all, being one of the things. I have been doing some research on how to keep my body warm, so I would not be using all these… _heavy_ clothes at all times.”

As Linhardt talks, Felix begins his usual routine of stripping down to change into his sleeping gown. He looks back up as he puts the clothes on, saying, “Did you find anything useful?” 

“Maybe. Itʼs all hypothetical, as I donʼt know what effect certain foods will have on my body, and whether they _truly_ can raise my body temperature or not.” Linhardt stands up from his seat, walking up to the bed in the middle of their room, and takes his rightful place. He waits for Felix to come, too. “I will be carrying these experiments tomorrow, hopefully—if I donʼt fall asleep by the morning, that is.”

Felix hums. “Not sleeping tonight?” 

“Not sure yet. Weʼll see.” He still yawns as Felix settles on top of his chest, sighing. “I’m afraid the cold has been hindering my ability to sleep at night. It’s severely interrupted, so, by the end of the night it feels like I have not slept, not even a wink.”

He sighs. Felix clenches his fist—it’s becoming an issue, the way the chill weather of Faerghus affects Linhardt like this. It’s highly upsetting, too, but what is Felix mad at? _The weather?_ The country? His house for not producing enough warmth? Maybe at everything except Linhardt. He’s mad at himself, too—it’s mostly his fault, since he asked Linhardt to move in with him—

Linhardt’s fingers gently push his hair out of his face. “Your breathing is changing its pace, Felix. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he immediately fires back. His conscience nags at him—marriage is about _honesty,_ going through the good and bad together, all that bullshit. So he sighs again. “I’m mad at myself. You don’t seem to be having a good time here, and I brought that upon you.”

“Felix,” Linhardt says fondly. “You know, you are the only person I’d go through this hassle with. We _just_ started to live together. Even the greatest warriors encounter some bumps on the road, no?”

Well. Leave it to him to dissipate his anger immediately. He’s still feeling bitter that these _bumps_ even exist to begin with, but he relaxes against Linhardt once more. Of course, his words ring through his head again, making him a tiny bit happier.

“Try to get some rest,” Felix says instead of the sappy things his brain was threatening to say. “But if you need company at night, just, wake me up.”

“I will take you up on your offer,” Linhardt tilts his head down, kissing his forehead. “Sleep well. You fought honorably against the master of dreams.”

Felix laughs.

* * *

Felix will be _damned_ if he’d let himself lose to something like _the weather._ During the day, he keeps taking note of anything that may be helpful, such as outfits. He observes everyone’s clothes, trying to take a look at one that doesn’t look uncomfortable to wear, but still keeps warm. Linhardt has always dressed casually, even Felix is weirded out to see him with so many layers on. Surely the material could help—maybe wool? Leather? A mixture of both? 

As he’s working with Dimitri now, he can’t help but observe his clothing. Dimitri looks warm with that cape. It’s huge, but it _looks_ fluffy, and Linhardt would fit something like that. It’s also not a big hassle to put on, so it is not a terrible option to consider.

“You,” he says to Dimitri after passing him some documents, “where did you get that cape?”

“This?” Dimitri holds his cape. “I had it made after the war. Why? Are you interested in one like this, Felix?”

“Not for me,” he immediately snaps back. Goddess _forbid_ Dimitri thinks he wants to match with him. He ponders whether or not to tell what’s on his mind. It feels like this matter should concern him and his husband only, but, maybe Dimitri does have something useful to say for once. “Linhardt gets cold easily. I wanted some clothes that are easy to wear, yet warm.”

“Ah, I see.” Dimitri folds his hands. “I could get one made for him, if you wish so.”

Ugh. He doesn’t want Dimitri to offer help, even though this is _still_ on him for even sharing the issue. Dimitri didn’t even do anything wrong, just—force of habit. “I could get in contact with whoever made your cape, if you forwarded me the information.”

Dimitri doesn’t look offended or fazed by this. “Yes, of course. I will give you what you need in a second.”

Well, that was one possible solution to a bigger problem. There are other aspects he could fix besides clothing—maybe he could make a fireplace at their home? That way Linhardt could be pleasantly warm. Maybe he could get another window put so the sunlight would filter through easily.

As he walks back to get some lunch, he’s immediately recognized by someone.

“Felix!” Linhardt’s voice comes from the end of the hallway. Dedue is walking next to him, but before Felix can register it, Linhardt throws his arms around him. He lets himself be embraced by him, not wasting any time to hug back. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“It’s lunchtime,” Felix explains, letting go, and getting his hand held instead. “What brings _you_ here?”

“He was with me, actually,” Dedue catches him up. “I believe Linhardt was looking for recipes that had very specific ingredients.”

“Yes, and Dedue is a prodigy at cooking,” Linhardt explains. He looks a lot more livelier than he has in the past few days, which makes a flood of relief wash over Felix. “I’ve never eaten better food in my life, actually. And the effects—I believe my hypothesis was correct, Felix. I _do_ feel warmer. The research I went through was worth every second of my time.”

“That’s good to hear,” Felix squeezes his hand. “Will you join me to eat?”

“Yes, if you do not mind me simply staring at you,” he replies. “I’m too full to even stomach anything. Dedue is _extremely_ talented at using spices, so I decided to have multiple servings. Now I feel like I’ll explode.”

“Linhardt is wonderful company,” Dedue smiles a bit. “Linhardt, will you be joining me in my garden tomorrow?”

“Yes, absolutely so.” Then, he turns to explain to Felix. “As it turns out, after researching warmth in ingredients, I became greatly interested in how to grow them and conserve them. Again, Dedue is an absolute savior, because he has everything I have ever needed to do proper research.”

“You flatter me so,” Dedue says. “I shall go to His Majesty now, but I hope lunch is most enjoyable for you both.”

Felix waves him goodbye, and Linhardt immediately carries on chatting about spices and foods and everything he learned today.

One of the reasons Linhardt is so easy to be with is because of this—Felix could not get tired of hearing about his research. Even when Linhardt interrupts himself with a yawn, saying he’s too tired of speaking, his presence is comfortable enough to be at peace. He’s the closest thing to comfort and freedom for him; a fresh breath of air amidst his life.

...Of course, it’s hard to say this all out loud, so he settles for sitting down to eat as Linhardt takes the seat next to him. 

After Felix is done, Linhardt breaks his silence again. “Hm. I should try to befriend more people around here.”

Somehow, that hadn’t even occurred to Felix—which either says he’s a terrible husband for not taking such an important thing into account, or, maybe he had assumed everyone liked Linhardt as much as he did.

“I think you and Ashe would get along,” Felix says. “And maybe Annette would appreciate some help with her song lyrics.”

Linhardt smiles easily. “I didn’t know Annette was a songwriter.”

“She’s a singer, too. The best one in town.”

“Consider me interested,” he says. “Thank you.”

Felix nods. He wants to say something more—something akin to “thank you for trying so hard for me,” but nothing wants to come out. Like his throat closes against his will. He wants to say, “I want to try just as hard for you,” but that also does not come out. He doesn’t know what to do or say, so he reaches out and squeezes Linhardt’s hand. 

It seems to be enough for him. 

Linhardt yawns. “That food warmed me up so much. I need to take a nap.”

“Going home already?”

“Yes,” he says. “Very tired. A lot of interaction today. It’s like I need three naps in one.”

Felix chuckles lightly. “Don’t let me keep you then. See you.”

Linhardt kisses him softly and leaves. It gets considerably hard to not smile during the meetings later.

* * *

As it is, a lot of Felix’s ideas are approved by Linhardt. He approves of the fireplace, telling him how it’s for sure going to be a new nap place for him. He also approves of the windows and to let sunlight pour in more often, and so, it seems like things are improving at best. His cape arrives a month later, and as it is, he’s very into it.

“It matches my hair,” he says as he puts it on. Of course it does—Felix specifically requested the shades of green on it. “Thank you so much.”

“Feeling warm?”

Linhardt smiles. “Yes. It feels like a hug from you.”

W-well. Fuck. What the hell.

“D-don’t say those things so carelessly,” Felix shakes his head. He’s _not_ blushing. “I have to go.”

Linhardt’s laughter is loud in his brain, even after he leaves. Stupid. No, he’s not smiling.

“Felix,” Linhardt begins in a quiet tone, later, right before Felix starts drifting off. “I appreciate all your efforts to get me comfortable. They don’t go unnoticed. As always, your heart brims with kindness towards your loved ones.”

His hand strokes Felix’s cheek. He’s _awake_ now, goddamn. He leans into the touch a bit, sighs, and tries to muster up something to say. He’s been meaning to say it for so long, anyway, it seems appropriate to do now.

“You deserve it,” Felix finally manages to get out. “You bring peace to my life. It’s the least I could do, to bring peace to yours.”

Linhardt’s eyes widened slightly. Then, he breaks into a soft smile. “Somehow, I knew you’d say that. I love you.”

Ugh, that still had such a big effect on him. He burrows closer to Linhardt, throwing an arm around him and squeezing him into a hug. He can hear his laugh when he says, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really highkey vibe w this ship now. like. for real. 3rd eye opened
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshriku.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
